idiot box
by kai lun an
Summary: [contest entry] Because they would never be friends with each other if they had smart ideas. [haynerroxas friendship.]


Disclaimer: No own.

One-word prompt: 'Umbrella'.

Inspiration: 'Friend Like Me' sung by Robin Williams for the Aladdin soundtrack.

Because they would never be friends with each other if they had smart ideas. (Hayner and Roxas friendship)

For warm.summer.nights' friendship contest.

**--x You ain't never x—**

"Wow. That really wasn't a smart idea at all."

Hayner and Roxas stood before the small TV that was stowed away in a corner of the Usual Spot. They had been saving up for quite some time to afford the tiny idiot box, and had been idiotic enough to break it after only having it for three days. Olette, being the smart girl that she was, placed it on top of a stand in the corner. She then had the boys put a large cabinet on the other side of it, so it couldn't fall to either of its sides.

Of course, boys would be boys, and these two boys certainly had a way of messing things up.

Olette and Pence were both currently on vacation to some 'future leader scholarship' foundation, and had (foolishly) left Hayner and Roxas with their beloved television. Pence was Pence, and he figured that the TV would be messed up somehow when they returned, so he took as many pictures with the TV as humanly possible. If they didn't know any better, they would've thought the boy wanted to marry it.

Hayner wasn't against the thought. He thought it would be 'totally awesome' to see the half-Pence, half-TV children they could create.

But, odd thoughts aside, the two boys had a new problem to deal with. Usually they would solve their problems by eating sea-salt ice cream, but for once, their problem was caused by ice cream. Neither of them ever thought they would see the day they regretted eating the savory treat. How exactly did this work?

Well, they had both been eating sea-salt ice cream as they watched various programs on their gorgeous little television. After surfing through every channel their TV received, Hayner suddenly spoke up that he thought he was a better actor than the man in the random show they were currently watching. Roxas, as always, decided to go along with it. They had placed their beloved ice cream on top of the cabinet next to the TV, keeping in mind that boys were boys and didn't care if their food was a bit dirty, and began to act out their very own show. If one was to describe their show, they would most likely call it something along the lines of 'the epitome of idiotic improvisation.'

After various comic sketches, Hayner came up with the brilliant idea of a jousting match. Naturally, Roxas wouldn't trust him with any sort of pointed object, and they had decided to use a few umbrellas in place of whatever object Hayner had in mind.

Because umbrellas were just 'totally perfect for jousting', as Roxas had so intelligently put it.

A few minutes later, both boys were sitting down on their skateboards, their umbrellas ready in hand. Roxas had a football helmet to protect his head, while Hayner had just found a nearby bucket and tossed it on. He smirked as he started the countdown, "Three, two, one…"

"GO!" Both boys yelled out.

They both pushed off against the walls behind them and slid into each other, Hayner's umbrella narrowly missing Roxas, while the other boy's umbrella pushed him back a few feet. Now, a few feet wouldn't seem like much, but it had knocked him back enough to hit the cabinet. Their melting sea-salt ice cream slid down onto the TV and its wires, and a few seconds of various sparks later, they had a broken television.

Which leaves them at the starting point of the story, with Hayner taking his bucket off as he spoke, "Wow. That really wasn't a smart idea at all."

"Yeah," Roxas agreed.

"Pence and Olette are gonna murder us when they come back," Hayner mumbled.

"Yeah."

"So…" Hayner said as he threw the useless remote at their broken TV.

Roxas smiled, "Wanna do it again?"

"You bet!"

As both boys mounted their skateboards again, umbrellas in hand, they could only think about knocking the other boy off of his board, instead of thinking that it really _really_ wasn't a smart idea to be doing this thing again. Especially since they had just broken their TV.

Then again, it really wasn't a smart idea for Pence and Olette to leave the two best friends alone with a pair of umbrellas.

**--x had a friend like me ****x--**

Gahh. My very first contest entry.

And I didn't do a very good job on it. Oh well. Can't expect myself to do a good job on my first try.

Anyways, review!


End file.
